


A Siren's Tale

by agrumpybee (GrumpDerpShipping)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, M/M, Male/Male, Pirate Dipper Pines, Siren Bill Cipher, Willdip, albino will, rev!billdip - Freeform, rev!dipper is called mason, siren au, siren will cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/agrumpybee
Summary: A Gravity Falls siren/reverse/pirate/idontknowwhat thing born of a tumblr request.Mason Gleeful is rev!dipper (he is rich kid)Dagger Gleeful is rev!Mabel (rich kid's sister)Gideon is their annoying cousin.Dipper is a pirate and so is Mabel and their whole family.William is an albino sirenBill is his brotherand Bell (genderbent Bill) is their sister (triplets yay!)Will gets captured one day and is sold. His new master seems nice! at least to monsters anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day on the island, cloudy enough to protect from sun burns and the perfect temperature for a certain little siren to venture to the shore. His bluish white scales shimmered in the light as he dragged himself onto a rock and stretched out lazily across the cool, damp surface.

Sometimes it was nice to get away from the rest of his pod, he didn’t often get the chance to considering his skin was so pale and delicate and too much sun would cover him in blisters.

He thought about the events of the past three months that had lead him to taking every chance he could to escape and rest near the shore. His brother had recently taken an interest in a pirate and wouldn’t stop talking about how adorable the human was and his sister had upped the number of pranks she pulled on a daily bases without their older brother keeping her in check.

A relaxed sigh escaped the beautiful albino creature’s lips as the bliss of peace and quiet washed over him and before long he found himself closing his bright blue eyes and drifting off to sleep, unaware of something watching from the nearby trees and waiting for exactly such an opportunity…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The siren woke with a start when he felt like he hit his head on the wall of some sort of tank. He thrashed around in a startled manner only finding himself to be completely enclosed by glass in his panicked half-awake state.

He must have been asleep for hours as the shore was nowhere in sight, but he was on the back of a cart in a tank that was too small for him with a large man sitting next to it.

He’d been captured by merchants whose sole intent was to profit off of his sale, whether they sold him to someone who would kill him for a “fishing trophy” so they could brag to their friends or keep him alive as a pet.

Now he understood why the others always warned him to stay away from the shore (he never listened of course) and all he could do was hope the sun didn’t come out while he was in the tank as there was no shade in the too-small glass box.

Eventually the cart stopped and the white siren had to endure his fins and head bumping against the glass walls a few more times as he was carried before he was set on a small stage and a crowd gathered to gawk and marvel at what the merchants had caught, a few of the richer spectators even started bidding money to own such a creature and it wasn’t until a handsome young man in fancy dress offered a ludicrous amount of money that the bidding stopped and Will was carried to another cart and away from the shouts in a language he didn’t understand. 

Unlike the last cart this one had a cover because the sun was coming out now and the siren was grateful when the young man who bought him climbed into the cart and opened the lid of the tank to let him stretch out his tail.

“Honestly they should learn to treat you creatures better. It’s sad my own kind disgusts me sometimes. My name is Mason.” He said without a change in his stoic expression.

“I’m Will…” The siren chirped, surprised he could understand what this human was saying.

“Nice to meet you Will, and welcome to your new home. For now at least.” Mason’s lips turned up in a slight smile as the cart rolled past gates and into a garden in front of a large mansion and Will grinned as he peaked over the edge of the cart to see a lake nearby.

Maybe he would like this place…


	2. Chapter 2

Will peeked out of the clear lake water when he heard footsteps approaching from above, he’d been here a couple of days with Mason regularly coming out to see if he was taking well to being in the lake and bring him something to eat.

Today though there was someone new with him. A short and pudgy child with the biggest hair the siren had ever seen and he did not seem to be taking whatever Mason was saying well.

“I’ve decided it’s my job to take them back to the ocean once their wounds are healed. You can’t have the siren for your circus, Gideon.” Mason growled slightly and tried to shoo the chubby child. 

“But think of all the money we could make!” He scuttles out in front of his cousin and held up the poster he’d made for the show he planned if he could get the siren he’d heard Mason had bought.

 

“We have enough already. Now leave!” Will flinched slightly as Mason shouted and dove below the water again, slightly spooked by seeing a more angry side of his caretaker. Gideon grumbled and stormed off, leaving Mason alone by the lake.

Mason kneeled by the water and gently ran his hand over the surface once he’d calmed down, watching as the ripples on the calm surface of the lake mixed with the quickly fading ones Will had left only moments ago.

“William, I have food and I know you can hear me.” The young man then waited patiently for an answer until the Siren peaked above the water shyly.

Mason patted the soft sand of the shore and pulled a piece of steak out of a bag, enticing the spooked siren closer. William eventually regained his confidence from the spook and dragged himself up onto the shore to take the meat.

A soft purr rumbled in the siren’s chest as he ate and shifted a bit so he was more comfortable in the sand. Will jumped at the sudden, soft feeling of a hand brushing over the scales of his tail and mason quickly pulled his hand back in response.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space. Your scales are quite mesmerizing though…”

Mason held his hand to his chest, looking somewhat shocked by his own actions and Will simply smiled and took Mason’s hand, setting it on his tail again with a hum so the human could feel his scales.

“It’s fine, just don’t touch my fins.” He went back to eating as Mason continued petting the siren with a slightly curious look, feeling along the edges of the silky smooth scales that shined like pure white moonlight with the light of the slowly sinking sun glinting off the water still clinging to the creature.

Will was beautiful, enchanting even, as were most sirens, but he was the only albino siren that Mason had ever heard of, let alone seen and he was quite curious about this.

He was smaller than most sirens and much tamer but there was no mistaking him for anything else when one heard him sing as he was starting to now. His voice was even more beautiful and flawless than his appearance…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill popped up above the water near Dipper’s ship, looking rather worried. The young pirate captain smiled at the golden siren at first but upon noticing his strained expression he quickly ran to the edge of the ship to see what was wrong.

“Bill? What’s the matter? You never look this stressed.” Dipper hollered down at the siren far below him and got a reply back in the form of a worried whine.

“Have you seen William? He’s been gone for days and he never leaves without telling someone where he’s headed!” The siren bit at his claws, hoping his brother was alive and alright wherever he was now.

“I’m sorry but I can’t say I have.” Dipper gave him a sympathetic look. “Have you tried looking near the shore?”

The golden creature considered this a moment before diving back below the surf and rocketing away to search the shore for signs of Will...


End file.
